


The Loudest and Drunkest Adventure Yet

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: EVERYONE IS MARRIED, F/M, and yes jemma and fitz changed their sirnames to fitzsimmons, carols, good old drinking and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward's dinner at the Fitzsimmons' place somehow turns into something that resembles an alcohol-fuelled, Christmas-themed high school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loudest and Drunkest Adventure Yet

Skye’s legs were stretched over the two chairs next to her; her head slumped on Ward’s shoulder behind her. Across the table, FitzSimmons were sat so close together that she could swear they were occupying the same seat. Three empty wine bottles were lying on the table, the by-product of their evening meal alone, with a fourth full one still sitting in the middle, waiting for the right time.

Skye could feel her husband’s head against her hair as he began to nod off, only just hitting the sleepy stage of drunkenness. Everyone else at the table had started drifting about half an hour ago, but now just couldn’t be bothered moving.

The ring of the doorbell made her jump, the abnormally loud sound bouncing around inside her head. She would’ve ended up in a sore pile of limbs on the floor if it hadn’t been for Ward’s arm wrapped securely around her waist from behind. Always looking out for her, no matter what.

Jemma pushed off of Fitz for support, managing to drag herself along the hall to the front door. Fitz simply slumped forward with his elbows on the table waiting for his wife to return.

“IT’S CAROL SINGERS,” Jemma yelled shrilly through the house, causing Fitz to groan not at all subtly and plant his face right in his dirty plate. Realising what he’d done, he tried to wipe the remains of sauce off his forehead with very little success. 

Skye was being no help at all, having erupted into s silent fit of laughter, bent over with her arms around her middle, finger jabbing wildly at Fitz. 

Ward was the only one with enough sense remaining to remember that there was someone at the door, pulling his still giggling wife to her feet and beckoning for Fitz to follow them.

The singing grew louder as they approached the now almost closed door, Jemma having stepped out into the cold to preserve the heat in the house. The others joined her, Skye pulling Ward’s arms around her like a blanket and Fitz snuggling up to Jemma once more as they listened to the remainder of an amateurish but not altogether bad rendition of ‘Joy to the World’, by what looked like a young choir group.

They all gave a small round of applause as they finished up, heading back inside as the little carollers headed down the street.

Skye wasn’t tired at all after being bombarded with festive spirit, and made her way over to Jemma’s speakers, pushing her phone clumsily into the dock and scrolling through her playlists.

Before anyone realised what she was doing, Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ blared through the house.

Ward eyed her as if to say “now, really?”, but she wasn’t taking any notice, spinning around in clumsy circles, hair flying around her, singing loudly. She strutted over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the centre of the floor, taking both his hands and starting to dance.

Ward was of the opinion that he wasn’t drunk enough for this, but Skye couldn’t stop smiling as she twirled in front of him. He accepted the fact that he was probably going to embarrass himself anyway, spinning her in and dipping her. The laugh and kiss he got made it all worth it, seeing the pure joy on his wife’s face.

Meanwhile, Fitz’s first reaction had been to stop the ungodly noise, but as per usual, Jemma pulled him out of his ways and dragged him out next to Skye and Ward, taking his and placing the other on his shoulder in some kind of pop-ish slow dance. 

Skye initially snorted with laughter and gestured to their friend’s silly-looking attempt at dancing, until Ward pulled her into a similar position, both hands resting on the small of her back. 

Both couples drunkenly swayed at an abnormally fast pace to the rest of the song, and didn’t stop until the whole of the album had played through. They eventually collapsed on the couches, or in Skye and Ward’s case in a tangle of limbs on the carpet, not waking up until Skye’s phone went off at seven the next morning. Their heads ached and they were all sluggish, but it was a night that they would be laughing about for an inappropriately long time yet.


End file.
